Blood and Tears
by Alicia Web
Summary: Kinzley Greene was shielded to say the least. She rebelled against her father and sister after the apocalypse started. The day she met him; she hated him but it would only be a bit of time before they were trapped together, walkers outside the door. His lips mere inches from hers as they panted for breath. Blush tainting her cheeks, something he'd thought was cute. Daryl X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 / Light and Dark**

(Kinzley Greene's POV)

* * *

"Kinzy it's only for a few days, just until the boy is better." My dad reassured me after revealing we would be letting the boy's group onto our fenced in, almost completely untouched, beautiful farm. The boy, whose name was Carl, was shot by Otis and was now in a coma like state. His parents, Rick and Lori, were here too but they told a story of their group on the highway which Maggie had confirmed when she went to get Lori. "Please just be nice." Rolling my eyes I stood and walked to my room leaving my father behind in the kitchen.

My father believed and trusted Maggie more than me. When I told him of the dangers he was putting our family into he scolded me and told me to stop trying to make drama. This had put the family in a fight. Beth and I had agreed that bringing strange people we didn't know or trust into our farm was a bad idea while Maggie and my father said the group need to be safe. Patricia and Jimmy just stayed out saying it was a 'Greene Family Dilemma'.

As I reached my room I locked the door behind me making sure no one could get in. Let's just say Maggie likes to barge in unannounced. Sighing I slipped my boots off before crawling into bed and tugging my covers up to my chin. My eyes met the picture of my older brother before I turned over and closed my eyes. I wouldn't think of what happened to him, my father wouldn't tell my anyways. Wiping a single tear away I snuggled into my bed and decided a nap would be best.

* * *

"Kinzy!" Maggie's voice yelled through the door as the sound of my doorknob jiggling woke me. Groggily I sat up and rubbed my head as I looked around.

"What?" I called sounding just a bit sleep drunk. I heard Maggie sigh and the doorknob stopped jiggling.

"We need to get rocks for Otis' funeral." Maggie called back softly reminding me of what one of the group had done. Otis and a man named Shane had gone to get something for Carl but only Shane had returned. Sighing I got out of bed and unlocked the door allowing Maggie to enter as I found my boots and pulled them on. Maggie didn't say anything knowing Otis was a sore subject to me. Otis had been like my second dad seeing as mine kicked me out often.

Once I had my boots on I followed Maggie out to where Beth, Jimmy, Patricia, Shane, Glenn, T-Dog, and my father were. Glenn and T-Dog were also part of the group but Glenn was too innocent and shy to hurt people and T-Dog had a severe blood infection that rendered him weaker than normal. Sighing I started gathering rocks and tossing them into the wheelbarrow, making sure they were big so Otis' shrine could be big.

My head snapped up as I heard the roar of a motorcycle. Over the fields were a motorcycle, a RV and a car heading towards us. The group had arrived. Pissed I threw the large rock I was holding into the wheelbarrow before storming back to the house. I didn't even have a chance on keeping them out.

Eventually the rest of the family, and the other three, came inside. My anger radiated from me as I sat at the dining table. Glenn had tried to apologize but my glare sent him running for the hills. "Kinzley." My father's voice rang out behind me. "Let's go." His hand met my shoulder but I shrugged him off and waited for him to leave before leaving myself.

"How is he?" An older man, maybe a few years younger than my father, asked as they all stared at us. Calmly I jumped onto the railing and leaned against a pillar.

"He'll pull through," Lori responded as she nodded. "Thanks to Hershel and his people." She looked at my father as she mentioned us.

"And Shane." Rick cut in making me glare at the man. Shane had done nothing but bring back a tool needed for surgery and leave my family to die. "We'd have lost Carl if it wasn't for him." Scoffing I covered my mouth so no-one would hear. A silence was held for a second before the group started to hug and I rolled my eyes.

"How'd it happen?" The older man asked.

"Hunting accident." Rick responded. "That's all - just a stupid accident." Pissed off at this situation I jumped from the railing onto the stairs and walked down them. Rick's eyes caught mine and he could see I was angry.

"Let's go, before it's dark." I growled out as I walked away. When I heard no steps behind me I stopped. "I'd advise you to follow me or I will memorialize the man killed for your son by myself." With that I returned to walking and to no surprise there was many pairs of footsteps behind me. As we reached the spot that was for Otis I pulled the wheelbarrow out. Looking around I quickly turned as I felt my tears burning my eyes. Beth's fingers entangled with mine as she realized what was happening. Picking up a rock I kissed it softly before laying it down. A silent goodbye.

My hand stayed clasped with Beth's as all the people on the farm, excluding Carl, placed a rock on the growing pile. The only time I let go was when Beth had to place her rock down but immediately after our hands connected once again. I was very protective of Beth.

"Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived, in grace." My heart pounded as my father spoke, my eyes burning as I held back tears. "Shane, will you speak for Otis?" At this I looked to Shane who looked utterly confused.

"I'm not good at it." Shane grumbled. "I'm sorry." His voice was barely loud enough to be heard.

"You were the last one with him." Patricia, who was married to Otis, sobbed. "You shared his final moments." Her tear stricken face could bring anyone to their knees. "Please." She begged "I need to hear." Another sob was rising in her throat, it was evident in her voice. "I need to know his death had meaning." Tears poured from her eyes.

"Okay." Shane's barely audible voice agreed. As he started his story I pulled Beth into my arms and rocked her softly, her tears soaking into my shirt. Shane didn't cry, his speech wasn't long but at the end he limped to the memorial and placed his rock on it.

* * *

"How long has this girl been missing?" My father asked as we surrounded one of the trucks. By we I meant Maggie, my father, Shane, some blonde girl, and a very dirty man with a crossbow.

"This'll be day three." Rick responded as Maggie came up with the map and spread it out on the truck's hood.

"County survey map." She stated proudly, a smile on her face. "Shows terrain and elevations." She placed two stones at the top to keep it in place.

"This is perfect. We can finally get this thing organized. We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams." Rick planned as he looked at the map.

"Not you, not today." My father stated. "You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out." He explained as everyone looked at him. "And your ankle-" The attention was now pointed at Shane. "Push it now, you'll be laid up a month, no good to anybody."

"Guess it's just me." The dirty man stated. His voice shocked me. He was country like us. "I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way from there." He leaned over and pointed to a creek.

"I can still be useful." Shane stated. "I'll drive up the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back." Rick nodded along.

"Alright, tomorrow than." Rick responded. "We'll start doing this right."

"That means we can't have people out there with just knives." Shane pushed. "They need the gun training we've been promising them."

"I'd prefer you not carry guns on my property." My father said tiredly. "We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp." This was an armed camp, he just didn't know what his daughter carried.

"All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here…" Shane trailed off as he took off his police hat.

"Look, we're guests here. This is your property and we will respect that." Rick pointed his gaze at Shane as if he knew he would do something stupid. Then he pulled his revolver from the holster and laid it on the hood. Sighing Shane pulled out his pistol and dropped it on the hood too. "First things first: set camp, find Sophia."

"Hate to be the one to ask, but someone's got to." Shane hissed slightly as he released his lip from the bite he had going. "What happens if we find her and she's bit?" He asked. "I think we should all be clear on how to handle that."

"You do what has to be done." Rick sighed, it was obviously hard giving permission to do this.

"And her mother? What do you tell her?" Maggie asked making me jump slightly. I had honestly forgotten she was here.

"The truth." The blonde sighed as Shane took his gun off the hood.

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons." Shane said. "Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site. I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience." I'll just go and assume that would be the older gentleman who drove the RV. They all turned to face my father.

"Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun." Rick tried to reason with my father as he weighed the option in his head. A few seconds passed and my father nodded his head. "Thank you."

"That stuff you brought, got more antibiotics, bandages, anything like that?" Maggie asked Rick as Shane, the dirty man, and I all walked away. I needed to brush the horses anyways. "Hey!" I stopped and turned slightly to look at Maggie. "Two." She stated softly and I nodded before continuing on to the barn.

First think I did was clean up the two horses Maggie would need to do a run, checking to make sure they were ready to go and saddled up when they came around. Maggie thanked me with a hug before leaving with Glenn. Then I returned to the other horses.

"Hey, you." The gruff voice of the man from before made me jump slightly and drop my brush before turning to him. "Does daddy know you're packing?" Smirking I shook my head and pushed my hands into my back pockets. "Good. Let's go." He came across the stable and grabbed my elbow, pulling me towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 / Searching**

 **(Kinzley's POV)**

* * *

"So uh...why am I coming?" I asked as we trekked through the woods, the dirty man I had no name for occasionally pointing his crossbow at things. "Also can I like know your name?" The man didn't answer this either. "Okay…" I trailed off trying to think of another question. "How about how did you know I have a gun on me." This made him stop and turn, one eyebrow raised. "What?" I asked.

"Put it in the front of your pants." Was all he said before turning and returning to walking. Confused I switched my gun from the back of my pants to the front before realizing that's how he saw my gun. Laughing at myself I followed him until we approached a small cabin. "Get your gun out." Nodding I followed his instructions.

As we reached the door the man took one glance at me before hiking his foot up and kicking the door, both flying open as the lock broke. The man walked in before me and checked one room while I continued down the hall. As I checked another room the man slowly walked past me towards an open back door I had failed to notice. Instead of checking the door like I thought; the man entered another room. Quickly I looked up the stairs, nudging the man as I heard thumping.

Nodding the man let me go first and I slowly climbed the stairs. Suddenly the man grabbed my arm and when I turned he pointed to a kitchen area. Understanding what he thought I descended the stairs and let him scope out the place. After checking a corner he came back his hand wrapped around a can that laid close to me.

He held it out to me and I noticed it was a empty tin of sardines. Leaning forward I sniffed it. Freshly opened, couldn't be long ago. As he set it down a crinkling sound behind me made me jump and turn. It was a closet type space with the door ajar a little. Both of us pointed our weapons at it as I hooked my foot around the edge and kicked making the door creak open.

It was merely a can filled cupboard, a pantry if you will. As I looked it over I noticed a small bed-like area at the bottom. It wasn't that big but it had two pillows and a blanket and could fit a small child. The man sighed and walked away from me as I stared at the child-sized bed. I could hear him yell the missing girl's name as he left the house. Sighing I followed him, standing on the steps as he screamed for her. You could hear the desperation in his voice.

He became silent as he found a small bush of Cherokee Rose flowers, crouching to see them better. One last scream of her name left his lips before he gave in and picked the flower. He didn't say anything as he shoved past me and knocked my shoulder making me stumble and almost drop my gun. Glaring at him I put the safety on my gun and shoved it back into my pants.

When back at the house I pushed past him and went to my room. I knew this group was bad news. I gave the man a chance and he fucked me over.

* * *

"Daddy." I grumbled in a baby voice as I entered the kitchen. The word caught the attention of my family, who were all in the kitchen. "I think I hurt my wrist in my sleep." Frowning my father took my hurting wrist into his hand.

"You must have sprained it in your sleep." He concluded. "I'll get you a brace." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead before disappearing down the hall to get a brace. None of the family said anything as we waited for my father. "Here honey." Gently my wrist was braced up. "Get dressed and go with Maggie." Nodding I went back upstairs and switched into a new outfit.

Instead of pajamas I now wore a pair of old jean shorts, a blue sports bra, a blue plaid sleeveless shirt, my favorite big bedazzled belt, and a pair of boots. Once finished I jogged to Maggie who was on the porch.

"You look nice." She complimented. Smiling I thanked her. "I'm going to help with the search today and I know how you are with children. Sophia is young, Carl's age. I was hoping you would want to join in." She told me as we walked towards the old truck. "The more people, the faster we find her."

"Alright I'm in." I sighed. Children were my weakness. Rick and Lori were the only ones outside my family that knew this and Rick was the only one who knew I gave blood to Carl.

"All right, everyone's getting new search grids today" Rick stated as we reached the truck. "If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl found, she might have gone further east than we've been so far." It took me a minute to realize who he was talking about. The dirty man's name was Daryl.

"I'd like to help." Jimmy said as he approached, hands in his pockets. Shaking my head I pulled a flask from my boot.

"Water." I stated as Maggie gasped.

"I know the area pretty well and stuff." Jimmy said taking the attention back to him.

"Hershel's okay with this?" Rick asked and I stuffed my flask back into my boot.

"Yeah, yeah. He said I should ask you." I pointedly glared at Jimmy. My father would not do that. He would talk to Rick himself.

"Alright then. Thanks." Rick thanked him before turning back to the map displayed on the hood of the truck.

"Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia to me." Shane said from inside the truck. "Anyone could have been holed up in that farmhouse."

"Anybody includes her, right?" The blonde, whose name I still did not know, asked.

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high." Daryl stated as he gestured to the lower part of his chest. The perfect height for a girl Sophia's size.

"It's a good lead." The blonde praised him.

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again." Rick nodded at him.

"No maybe about it." Daryl scratched his nose slightly giving it a reddish tinge. "I'm gonna borrow a horse, head up this ridge right here," He pointed to an area on the map and I noticed Maggie was gone. "Take a bird's eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there, I'll spot her."

"Good idea." T-Dog praised him. "Maybe you'll see your Chupacabra up there too." At this my head snapped up. Chupacabra?

"Chupacabra?" Rick and I asked at the same time, curiosity lacing our voices.

"You never heard this?" Dale asked. "Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a Chupacabra." Dale explained making Jimmy laugh.

"What you braying at, jackass?" Daryl almost growls out at Jimmy.

"You believe in a blood-sucking dog?" Jimmy laughs out. Growling I walk around and smack his head hard enough to shut him up.

"Do you believe dead people walking around?" I asked making him shut his mouth. As I walked back to my spot between Daryl and T-Dog, Jimmy went to pick up a rifle.

"Hey, hey. You fire one before?" Rick asked as he took the gun. I smirked knowing that Jimmy had not even shot a damn pistol.

"Well if I'm going out, I want one." Jimmy stated.

"Yeah, and people in Hell want Slurpees." Choking I laughed as Daryl threw his crossbow over his shoulder and starting to walk away. "Girly come on. I need a horse." Still laughing I went after him. This man was hilariously funny.

* * *

As I sat on top of my horse I gaped at the precision Daryl had just shown. He had shot a squirrel that was climbing a tree and killed it, pinning it to the tree. He hadn't even left the damn horse! Trotting on he grabbed the arrow and squirrel, putting them both away while still riding. Shaking my head I pushed my horse into a trot and followed Daryl. I wasn't originally going with him but Rick asked for me to accompany him just in case. I told Daryl I needed to hunt.

"Woah." Daryl murmured, slowly the horse to a stop. Slowly I came up next to him trying to see why he had stopped. As if realizing I was confused he pointed to a fallen tree in the water. "Do you see the doll on the branch?" Leaning over I looked closer before noticing a small cloth ragdoll stuck on the tree.

"Yeah...the cloth one?" I asked as I leaned back. Daryl nodded. "Sophia's?" Again, Daryl only nodded. "Leave the horses here, they can't go down the slope." Nodding he jumped off and I followed suit. Neither of the horses would run unless in danger so we left them untied. Slowly we made our way down the sloped hill until we reach the creek. I could see the doll much better now. It was indeed a cloth doll but it merely laid in the mud, awaiting a rescuer.

While I waited on the wet sand, Daryl walked across the one or two inches of water and grabbed the doll out of the water. Yet again he yelled her name and waited but no response, no sounds of running, no sounds of Sophia. Sighing I started back up the slope. Once at the top I pulled my flask out to take a drink. It was hot once again. After I took a drink I offered it to Daryl who refused, before shoving it in my boot and hopping on.

"Woah. Easy, easy." Daryl muttered as both horses were spooked by some birds. Confused I pulled on the reigns a little bit. My horses were never scared of birds. Riding up to Daryl I pet the horses head before realizing he had Beth's horse, Nervous Nelly. Nelly was a rescue that Beth wanted and our father had got.

Yet again we started moving, my eyes never leaving the creek. I hoped to see some sign of Sophia but so far nothing. That's when I heard it. A snake hissing and rattling. "Fuck! Daryl!" I screamed but it was too late. The snake slithered in front of Nelly and she bucked, spooked by the smaller animal. Nelly's bucking scared my horse causing her to buck and before I could get a hold of the reigns she bucked me off, her hoof stomping my braced wrist before I was sent tumbling down the hill. By the grunting above me I could tell Daryl had been sent flying too.

 **(Daryl's POV)**

As I hit the water I noticed both horses had ran from that fucking snake. Groaning I clutched my side, a burning pain shooting through me. As I looked down I groaned. My arrow had ripped through my side and was stuck. The next thing I noticed was Kinzley was face down in the water, not moving.

"Shit" I groaned before grabbed her side and flipping her over. One quick glance was all I needed to see her chest was rising and falling. Sighing I laid in pain for a minute before grabbing Kinzley's arm and pulling her closer. While this water was cold and felt kind of good I knew we would both get hypothermia from laying in it too long.

Clutching my side I pulled Kinzley into a hug type of hold before dragging us both through the murky waters. Once on the other side I dropped Kinzley before rolling over onto my back, pain shooting through me as I nicked the arrow. Sitting up onto my knees I grabbed my hunting knife from my holster and cut my sleeves off; then I tied them together and wrapped them around my body as a makeshift tourniquet. I tried to find a place I could climb but it looked too high.

Groaning I grabbed Kinzley and started to walk towards a smaller hill, only sitting Kinzley up against some rocks to test if I could put my weight on a walking stick. That's when the rustling started and I limped back to the water, stick in hand. I had lost my crossbow. With Kinzley in the corner of my eye I pushed the stick in the water until I found my crossbow. It had no more bolts and I wasn't going to take my time finding them.

Putting my weight on the stick I hobbled back to my spot and hooked my crossbow to my belt. Before starting my trek I pressed my ear to Kinzley's chest, the soft _thump thump_ was weak but there. As I hauled her body onto my back I noticed her back wrist brace was broken and mangled from either the horse or the fall. Shaking it off I started climbing the big hill.

The higher I got, the softer the ground got. Grunting I tossed my walking stick and readjusted Kinzley who was beginning to slip. "Oh, come on." I grunted to myself. "You've done half. Stop being such a pussy." Kinzley groaned softly but didn't come to. She only tightened herself around me back, surprisingly not hitting the arrow. Suddenly my footing was lost and I went tumbling back down the slope, Kinzley flying off after I landed on her.


End file.
